Secrets
by SMAK101
Summary: Kenny had a secret. He was actually a she! Cartman knew and didn't tell! Whats up with her brother? How will the citizens of Southpark react to their native poor perverted immortal kid being a girl? why would Kenny lie? Kenny x ? vote (being revised at the moment, at chapter 5 right now)
1. Prolog

_**REVISED**_

South Park.

Quiet little mountain town in southern Colorado. Inhabited with the weirdest beings in the world. Notice i didn't use the words, _human _beings. Of course not everyone in South park is human. Seriously though, there have been aliens, crab people, Manbearpigs, you name it.

But that's normal in this little town. Crazy things happened all the time. It would actually be pretty weird if something crazy, _didn't,_ happen. And most of the time it involved the students of SPH, South Park High. It had started in elementary school and followed them all the way to high school.

This story follows one of those students. They were well known through out the school, hell, the town even. He didn't have the best of reputations, but he survived.

His name was Kenny McCormick. The poor pervert of South Park. Always wearing his orange parka that hid his face from the world. Not many have ever seen his face. Only his family and surprisingly, his best friend, Eric Cartman. Only they knew his secret, and they didn't tell anyone, even Cartman. Kenny didn't know why Cartman never told anyone, but he was glad he didn't.

He didn't want to deal with all the crap that would come with it. Plus he didn't want anything to change. And he knew that if everyone knew about his secret things would change.

Big Time.

Your probably wondering what his secret is aren't you?

Well, i guess you can be trusted.

Kenny McCormick wasn't a _he_ at all.


	2. Chapter 1

_**REVISED**_

Kendall, or Kenny as she preferred, McCormick opened her eyes. She hadn't gotten very good sleep and wasn't ready for the new day. She closed her eyes and sighed.

She rolled out of her bed and went to the bathroom, walking quietly so she wouldn't wake up her sleeping brother. Once she got there she started her morning routine. Shower in the cold water, wash her pixy cut hair with a bar of soup then wash her body. Towel dry her hair, put back on the shirt she wore to bed and walk to her room. There she went to her broken dresser and pulled out some blue jeans with huge holes on the knees. They were hand me downs from her brother.

She slipped off her shirt and put on a sports bra that flattened her chest incredibly. She then put on a white stained t shirt then her usual parka. She walked out of the room to the kitchen. Her little sister was sitting at the table eating a thawed yet still slight frozen waffle.

"hey Kare," She ruffled her 14 year old sisters long brown hair as she walked to the freezer and took out her own waffle and sat across from the younger girl and stated eating.

"Hey Ken," Karen replied not looking up from a teen magazine she had borrowed from her friend Ruby.

"walkin' to school, or riding the bus with me?" Kenny asked.

"I'm walkin' with Ruby and her brother." the brunette replied.

Kenny nodded and kept eating. Karen was a girly girl, who was loved by everyone. She was really pretty too. All the McCormick children were, surprisingly. Karen had bright blue eyes, that was the only thing that showed that she and Kenny were siblings. She had plain hair that framed her hair and was surprisingly soft for not being bale to use conditioner or even proper shampoo. She had a natural tan that she got from her fathers side. She was malnourished skinny though and that's what worried Kenny. She and their older brother Kevin were like Karen's father and mother, they raised her.

"Hey guys," A deep voice coated in sleep said as said teen walked in scratching his head. He walked over to the cabinet and got some instant coffee.

"Hey Kev," Karen replied again, not looking up from the article she was reading.

"You workin' late today?" Kenny asked her brother.

Kevin McCormick was the oldest child of Stuart and Carol McCormick. He was 18 years old, had light brown hair like their father and the same blue eyes the other kids did. Light sky blue that shined so unbelievably bright you would think they were fake. He was tall and strong built. He was just as good looking as both his sisters.

"Yup. George wants me to fix up the truck. Says i can have it if i can fix it enough for it ta drive," He replied and sat next to her. He took a sip of his coffee and took a piece of Kenny's waffle.

"Hey!" Kenny said. Kevin just smiled at her and kissed her nose. She rolled her eyes and stood up, "Your not getting off that easy smooth guy. Come on Karen we gotta go,"

Kevin only smiled at his blond sister and shook his head as she put up her hood, "Why do you wear that? Just tell everyone the truth,"

Kenny looked at her brother as Karen stood up to go get her backpack, "you know i cant,"

Kevin put down his cup and walked over to her putting his hands on her shoulders looking down at the shorter teen, "They wouldn't care, Ken. They would be surprised, but they would love you no matter what. Just like we do. Just like i do,"

Kenny looked up into her brothers eyes, "But what if they don't? Ive lied to them for so long,"

Kevin shook his head, "That doesn't matter. Once you told them the truth and the reasons, they'll understand. i know it," He leaned down and kissed her, small and innocent, "Now get outta here and try not to get in too much trouble today,"

Kenny smiled and pulled away from her brother walking to the door. She tightened her stings and opened the door for her little sister, then said in a voice muffled, "ill try not ta! Love you,"

Kevin waved as they walked out and said, "Love you too,"

The two girls, one dressed as a boy, walked down the street till they separated. Karen walked to the Tucker household, and Kenny walked to the bus stop.

Kyle and Stan were already there talking when she walked up.

"hey guys," She said. He voice was muffled by the parka so they couldn't tell the high pitchedness _**(is that a word?)**_ of it.

They both stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"Hey Kenny," Stan said with a wave and a smile. He was in a good mood. He had finally broke up with Wendy Testaburger after he found out she was cheating on him, once again, with Token Black. He felt like he was free for once. He didn't regret it one bit.

"Hey Ken," Kyle said and huffed. He was annoyed.

Kenny raised an eyebrow then asked, "What were you guys talkin' about?"

Stan replied, "We were talking about the valentines dance next week,"

"Yeah, and Stan wants me to go with him because he didn't want to ask any girls. I don't want to go because its a stupid dance that isn't even going to be fun," Kyle said glaring at Stan.

Kenny chuckled, "You guys sound like a bunch of girls,"

"Are you goin'?" Stan asked the orange clad teen.

Kenny shrugged, "Don't know yet. Maybe,"

Kenny wasn't planing on going. She wasn't gay and new she would never get a guy to go with her. They would all think she was a fag. HA! If only they knew. That was one of the reasons she had the type of relationship she did with her brother Kevin. She knew it was wrong, but pretending to be a boy and not getting the chance to have any relationships was hard on her. But she was happy with Kevin and didn't care what anyone thought. Its not like their parents would care. and Karen thought it was cool.

"Great. Then if you choose to go with Stan so i don't have to," Kyle said as the fatass walked up.

"hey guys," he said. He shot Kenny a look and smirked, "well most of you,"

Kenny rolled her eyes and ignored her best friend. Eric Cartman was the only one who knew about her secret besides her family. Even the teachers didn't know. Not that they would care.

Cartman had found out when he had dragged Kenny to Starks pond to go dig for some gold he thought was buried under the dock when they were 11. She fell into the water and almost drowned, but Cartman surprisingly saved her. He had to give her CPR and that sorta gave it away. He didn't tell anyone, and still hasn't for 5 years.

Kenny seemed to be the only one Cartman wasn't a COMPLETE douche to. It must be because Kenny was the only one who stayed with him, dubbing them as best friends.

"Hey fatass," Kyle said not looking at the bigger teen. Cartman had also lost weight, he wasn't skinny like the rest but he wasn't fat either. It was mostly muscle now, since he started wrestling, and working out.

"Jew," Cartman replied. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the jewrat at the moment. He had woken up to his mother still being fucked by one of her clients. He hated how his mother brought them into their home. He loved her but hated what she did,

"Soooo..." Stan said.

They stood in silence till the bus came. They climbed on, were yelled at by the driver and sat down. Kenny next to Cartman, and Kyle next to Stan. half of their class were on the bus as well. They hadn't changed much over the years. still the same old people in the same old class, even with the same old teacher.

Kenny closed her eyes and rested her head on the window. Yeah she couldn't tell anyone about her secret. Things would change and she couldn't handle that right now.

_**And scene. this is my first genderbent Kenny fanfic. i saw there weren't many of these so i thought, 'hey why the hell not? right?'. So here it is.**_

_**its gonna be a kennyxharem thing, then eventually a kenny x?. not sure who kenny should get with though. And in this Christophe, Damien, and Douche bag,(yes from the game) are apart of the school.**_

_**I made Kenny and Kevin have a relationship because even if its wrong, it still really cute... at least i thunk so. don't like it, don't read. i don't care, i'm gonna write what i want, when i want.**_

_**R&amp;R~siyera**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**REVISED**_

"Hey Kenny!" Butters Stotch said from next to the blond cross dresser. Their lockers were next to each other, so the saw each other every morning.

Kenny looked at the bleach blond boy in front of her. He hadn't changed much since grade school. he had gotten taller though. He was about 2 inches taller than Kenny. Then again, Kenny was pretty short. He still had a Hello Kitty fetish_**, **_and was more girly than Kenny, and Kenny WAS a girl.

"Hey Butters, how you been?" she asked the naive boy.

Butters smiled sweetly and continued pulling out books. He was cute, but in the sense of a puppy cute. Almost all the boys in SPH were hot. And all the girls had grown up to be pretty too.

"Well thank for asking Ken! Ive been good. havent been grounded for a week, a new record!" the boy replied.

"that's great Butters," Kenny said then looked at the clock, "Shit, class starts in 2 minuets. Talk to ya later Butters!"

She ran down the hall to her class and heard Butters yell, "Bye Kenny!"

Kenny made it to her class just in time. She slumped into her seat next to Craig Tucker. Her smoking buddy.

"hey dude" she said to him. He nodded to her and went back drawing a picture of something Kenny couldn't make out. Yes they were smoking buddies, BUT he had only seen a tiny bit of her covered up face because all she did was unzip it a little. plus he didn't care enough to watch her face while she smoked.

Her teacher, Mrs. Howard, started to talk about some story they were supposed to be reading, but Kenny blocked her out. She noticed a folded piece of paper on her desk. She looked around and opened it-

_yo cross dresser, i gotta talk to ya_

Kenny looked behind him to her fatass friend.

_Then talk fatass_

She folded it back up, waited till the teacher turned around and threw it back to Cartman.

Craig was now looking at her with his emotionless face. Kenny couldn't help but feel her cheeks warm up. She felt like this anytime any guy looked at her like that. Just looking. It made her feel like they knew about her being a girl and not a guy like everyone believes, plus the quiet emo boy was hot as hell.

She felt something hit the back of her head. She turned her head and found the folded paper on the floor. She picked it up and read it-

_u havta tell people bout u bein a grl_

She looked confused and wrote her response.

_U no y i cant dude_

she threw it back and waited for it to return. She didn't look at Craig, but she knew he was staring at her again.

This time the paper landed on his desk again-

_if im still ur frind then they will b too, do it or i will_

she turned my head and glared at him. he had a emotionless face like Craig.

she scribbled on the paper and threw it back with force.

_u wouldnt and i didnt lie to you for like ten years!  
_

Craig was now scribbling on a paper and passed it to her. Just then The note from Cartman hit his desk as well. It was the same time the teacher turned around. Kenny froze, _shit_, she thought and groaned knowing she was going to be sent to principals office. Was there not at least one day were she doesn't either get in trouble or die?.

Her teacher walked over to her and grabbed the notes, "And what is more important than listening to me?"

_Anything,_ she thought in her head as the teacher unfolded both notes. As she read them her face changed, she looked at Kenny then the paper, then back to Kenny.

"Mr- eh, uh... Kenny?" She said, not knowing what to call her after reading she short but mind blowing note. This teacher was one of the smarter ones and understood the note, "Will you please go out into the hall and wait for me,"

Kenny sighed, stood and walked to the door. She sent Cartman a scowl, which he returned with an innocent look, and walked out.

"Great, now shes gonna tell the principal then the teachers will find out, and everyone knows Mr. Garrison wont be able to keep this to himself, then everyone will know im a girl!" Kenny said to herself aloud and punched a locker, "Dammit Eric! Why is it such a big problem for me to keep this secret!"

The teacher walked out to the hall and turned to the disguised girl, "You can take off your hood now Kenny,"

Kenny hesitated. She looked around, once she decided it was safe she pulled it down showing her face. The face turned to shock. Kenny blushed and looked away from her teacher, and rubbed her arm in embarrassment.

He teacher grabbed her arm and pulled her to the office, "Follow me,"

Once in the office he teacher walked straight into the principals office.

"Ah, , what can I do for you, ? And who is this?" asked from behind his desk when they barged in.

looked at Kenny then the principal and said, "This sir, is Kenny McCormick,"

The principal looked confused, "But inst The McCormick girl a brunette and isn't Kenny a boy?"

"Apparently they have more than one girl sir. She been pretending to be a boy. Why, i don't know," He teacher said.

Kenny didn't look at anyone. She had her face down to the ground. She didn't like having her face out in the open. It felt like everyone was staring at her and that she just wanted to crawl into a hole. She hid in her Parka where she felt safe and hidden from the world. It started in kindergarten when everyone mistook her for a guy from her name and not seeing her face. She didn't correct them and went along with it. Eventually she was in too deep to tell everyone the truth. She was afraid they would shun her for lying to them for so long. Plus she thought she was ugly. Messy hair, too skinny, small. She even went so far as to act like pervert to keep the act going. She knew one day she'd have to tell everyone the truth, She planned on doing it on her graduation day when she would move away and never return so no one would have to deal with her.

"Mrs? McCormick, can you explain why you pretended to be a boy?" the principal asked her.

She shuffled her feet and replied in her no longer muffled sweet voice, "people thought i was a guy and i just didn't tell them other wise,"

"But didn't you think that everyone should know the truth?" Mrs. Howard asked looking at the small blond.

Kenny shrugged, "I was going to tell everyone on graduation day. That way they wouldn't be too angry that i lied for so long,"

"But you don't graduate for two more years," her teacher replied. Exactly.

"Well, i will have to tell your teachers and parents about this. And i want you to no longer wear your hood. You will also see Mr. Mackey every Tuesday, starting tomorrow." her principal said with a nod.

Kenny protested, "But i have to wear my hood!"

"But sweetie you have such a pretty face. Why would you want to hide it? plus people would be happy to see the real you, don't you think?" the older woman said.

That's exactly what Cartman has been saying to her for years now. She wasn't ready for everyone to see her real self yet. It wasn't fair, they couldn't do this to her.

"You are excused from the rest of your classes today. I want you to stop by my office before class tomorrow though," he added.

All Kenny could do was nod, The she and walked back to her classroom to get Kenny's stuff. When they walked in the room became silent.

Kenny had put her hood back up, much to her teachers dismay, so the class couldn't see her face. She was looking down all the way to her desk, were she grabbed her stuff and saw the paper from Craig still on her desk. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of herself, animated. it was really good. she smiled at Craig and walked back to the front of the class where her teacher gave her a note.

As Kenny walked to the door for the second time she sent a look to Cartman that said,'we've gotta talk'. Cartman nodded and she walked out of the class. As she walked away she heard murmurs coming from it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked home. It was a nice day, not too cold, but not exactly warm yet. As she walked, she worried. How was she going to explain herself to everyone? How would they react? The girls would probably have a field day, getting another girl...

She crossed the street and didn't even notice the car coming towards her. It didn't look like it was going to slow down any time soon either. She panicked, she was going to be hit.

She felt the impact of the car hitting her and the wheels crushing her spine. She knew this was going to be a slow death. The car didn't even slow down or stop. It just ran over her and left her there, laying in the road, dying.

Her last thought before she was sent to either hell or heaven, most likely hell, was-

_Why the hell of all people do i have this fucking curse? does death hate me or something?_

Then she lost consciousness and was sent to the place she was usually sent.

Hell

_**And CUT!**_

_**all done... now ive gotta work on my other fan fictions... see ya later peeps**_

_**R&amp;R~siyera**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**REVISED**_

When she woke up she found herself laying on the red dirt ground of Hell. She sighed and stood up. She walked over to the reception desk.

The demon who stood behind the desk was big and gross looking, "Name," he asked not even looking up from the computer he was typing away at.

"Kendall McCormick" She said taking off her hood. She was too annoyed to have it i her face at the moment.

The demon looked down at his papers and Kenny saw his eye brows raise, "You-your Kenny? THE Kenny? The Kenny that can leave this place?"

She sighed and nodded. The demons eyes sparkled, "its an honor to meet you. I thought you were a guy though..."

Kenny rolled her eyes., "Yeah well i ain't so can i go i now?"

The demon panicked, "O-of course, go on in,"

Kenny walked past him and all the others waiting to be tortured or let in.

Once she was in she walked over to the huge castle looking thing with a normal looking door. This was the devils house. She was supposed to see the devil, then after she spoke with him she would be sent back to earth.

She walked through the castle that looked like a regular suburban house on the inside. She pasted mazes of halls and rooms till she reached big double doors and walked in without knocking.

Inside Satan was sitting behind a desk with glasses on writing in a notebook, "Kendall McCormick. Long time no see,"

He looked up from his work and smiled at the 16 year old girl, "i was here just yesterday Satan,"

Satan laughed, "yeah and that feels like forever. Who else am i gonna talk to about my guy problems?"

Kenny laughed, "Yeah, i cant see you exactly talking to Damien about how much sex you don't get,"

"Exactly," Satan said chuckling. Just then Said boy walked into the room in his full glory. Kenny couldn't help but think Damien was one of the most attractive men she had ever gotten to lay eyes on. Him with his pitch black hair covering his forehead and one of his crimson eyes. His smooth white skin. Tall well built. had this look that made you feel less around him.

Kenny just waved to him, "Hey, Dame,"

Damien looked at the girl and they bumped fists, "Hello Kenny. cant last a day without dying can you?"

Kenny scowled at the teen who just chuckled. Damien didn't know she was a girl but Satan did. They decided not to tell him because it would just be awkward.

"Father," Damien said getting straight to the point, "There is a new girl coming to my school, i wanted you to know,"

Satan looked at his son then Kenny, "Oh really? do you know her name?"

Damien shook his head, "No, they didn't say. But one of my teachers were talking about a new girl student,"

Satan noticed the slight shiver coming from Kenny. He raised an eyebrow at the girl, but then smiled at his son, "Maybe now you can get a girlfriend?"

Kenny faked choking and was holding her neck and was pretending to have just eaten something disgusting, unseen by either of the males.

"father, i do not have the time for such insolent activities," Damien replied with an annoyed look on his face, "Nor would i date one of those filthy humans at that school,"

For some reason that made Kenny feel bad. She faked and arrow to the heart, also unseen by both males.

Satan shook his head, "Fine. But one day you will meet someone that will make you happy and feel warm inside and you wont be able to control it,"

Kenny stared at Satan. He might be the Evil Dark King, but he is really deep. He was really easy to talk to.

Damien just rolled his eyes, "Whatever father. Im going to go and do something worth while. See you Kenny,"

The cross dresser waved to the teen as Satan watched him walk out.

Once the door shut Satan turned to Kenny, "So im guessing your the new girl?"

Kenny nodded, "I got caught passing notes with fatass, and my teacher read it then she dragged me to the damn principal office and the dick head is making me not wear my hood, and all my teachers are gonna know im a girl, and will never shut up about it and everyone will know. How am i supposed to handle this? Ive lied to all of them for too long,"

Satan was sitting behind his desk once again thinking, "Just tell the truth. If i know anything from what you've told me i the past, they will understand. I will not lie, they will be pretty pissed that you lied to them for such a long time, but they will get over it. Just dont wear your parka tomorrow and see what happens. What could it hurt?"

Kenny threw her hands up in the air, "Oh i don't know... how about my reputation? My friends? my life?!"

"If they are really your friends they'll understand. Eric did didn't he? And hes go a one way ticket to hell. I cant wait to torture him myself," Satan said with gleam in his eye. Kenny looked at him with a weird look, "Well i'll give him a little slack since hes your best friend,"

"So, enough with me. Whats been going on with you? Who you got in bed now?" Kenny asked with a sly smirk. She still was a pervert.

Satan blushed, "Actually Ive been seeing Walt Disney for the past week. He is so much better than Saddam was. And he makes me laugh,"

Kenny smiled. She was surprised to hear that the creator of all those children shows and movies went to hell, well not THAT surprised after the Jonas Brothers thing, but still. She was happy that Satan had gotten someone better than the nymphomaniac psychopath Saddam. Hell, anyone would be better than that... Kenny wouldn't even refer to him as a man.

"Im glad your happy. Has Saddam created any problem?" Kenny asked. The guy would stalk the big guy and try to rape him whenever he saw him alone. Though you would think that Satan would just lock him up in an torture chamber, or beat the living (or dead) shit outta him. Satan didn't do things like that unless he had to.

"One day you'll be happy too Kendall. And with everyone knowing your a girl, i know someones bound to fall for you. I will admit if i wasn't gay i would totally want you. Your gorgeous Kenny, why you wear that dingy parka is a mystery to me," Satan said. Kenny couldn't help but think that he sounded like Kevin when he said that. But she blushed non-the-less.

"Someones already gotten hold of my heart though," She said thinking of Kevin.

Satan smiled, "I will tell you now Kenny. Your brother isn't the one for you. Though its sweet, i know he isn't. Its a kind of thing that comes along with being me,"

Kenny looked at the demon king, "So you know who im gonna end up with?"

Satan shook his head, "No, but i can tell when someone is with the person meant for. And you have yet to get with them. I could be someone you already know, it could be someone your gonna meet in the next twenty years, i don't know,"

Kenny noticed she was starting to fade, "Thanks Satan, ill see you next time. Tell Disney i said hi and that i never really liked his work,"

Satan smiled and waved, "Sure thing Ken,"

Kenny's vision went black, and she opened them once again. Now laying in her bed in her room.

She got out of bed and walked down stairs Karen was home from school and Kevin was home from work. It must be pretty late.

As she walked into the kitchen she heard Karen say, "Yeah, and Apparently there's a new girl coming,"

She walked in and took off her parka, and set it on the table. Her mom was passed out on the couch and her dad was out. Probably at the bar. She walked over to her brother to see what he was making.

"Chili," she said dreamily. Kevin must have gotten paid today.

Kevin laughed from beside her and kissed her on the cheek.

"hey Kenny! Did you hear about the new girl?" Karen asked excitedly. Kenny slowly turned around with a sheepish smile, "Hehehe... well you see..."

Karen's eyes got big and Kevin turned around in surprise.

"NO WAY!" Karen squealed in excitement. She jumped out of the chair and hugged Kenny, "I cant believe your the new girl! This is awesome! i can tell people i have an older sister now!"

Kevin was smiling big and hugged both of them. It turned into a sibling group hug. Once they separated Kevin went back to cooking while Karen pulled Kenny to the table to talk about what she would wear the next day.

Kevin was happy that everyone would know the truth about his younger sister. She deserved happiness and he knew that he wouldn't be able to give that to her. He had to break it to her today. He would miss holding her in his arms at night, the feel of his hands in her hair when they kiss, the way she tasted...

he shook his head and looked at his sister. She had a forced smile on her face and nodded along with everything Karen said. He smiled and went back to cooking.

_**i really liked that chapter. I personally like Satans character in the tv show and movie. though i know that if he were real he wouldnt be like that in real life. but its fun to imagine right?**_

_**what do you guys think of it so far? im not sure... but please tell me what you think and whether is should keep going or just delete it... im walking on ice here.**_

_**R&amp;R!**_

_**thank you~siyera**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**REVISED**_

Kenny laid down in her bed in her brothers arms. They often did this at night. Just cuddle.

He played his fingers through her soft silky hair, "Kenny, you know we cant keep this up,"

Kenny sighed pushing deeper in his embrace, "Yeah, Satan told me,"

Kevin smiled. He knew about Kenny's immortality. Everyone did. It was one secret she didn't have to hide. No one remembered when she died but when she would tell them she did they believed her. Mostly people describe it as blurry, or foggy, like they think they did it, but are not sure. But they really believed it a couple years ago when he died on national television and showed up the next day.

"i want you to know that i will still love you. you will always be my first love. And it wont always be sisterly love either," Kevin told her.

"same with me. Im just not sure ill get over you," She whispered.

Kevin hugged her closely to him, "Don't worry you'll find someone who will make you really happy,"

Kenny smiled and fell asleep in her brothers arms, Probably for the last time.

Kenny awoke to banging on the door.

"Kendall Julia McCormick get your ass out here," She heard her sister yell through the door.

Kenny got out of bed, noticing that Kevin was no longer in it. He probably went to make coffee or something, she thought and went to go open the door revealing a hyper fully dressed Karen.

"Ready!" she said happily.

Kenny Smiled sarcastically and was pulled in to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked through the snow covered ground to the bus stop. She had her usual orange parka on and snow pants. It had snowed that previous night and Karen didn't want Kenny's outfit to get wet so she allowed her to wear it to and from school.

Plus she wanted to see everyone's faces when she took them off.

Karen didn't want to brag or anything but she did a pretty damn good job on her older sister.

As Kenny neared the bus stop she saw all three already there.

"Hey guys," She said. He voice muffled from the parka like usual.

Cartman walked over to stand next to her and leaned in whispering, "So your the new girl everyone's talking about right?" Kenny nodded. If it wasn't for this fat tub of lard she wouldn't have to be dressed the way she is and show that she was a girl, "That's awesome. Its been years since Ive seen your face. I don't think anyone's else had ever seen your face anyway,"

Kenny rolled her eyes as Kyle spoke to him, "Hey Kenny, what do you think the new girl will be like?"

Kenny shrugged and Cartman snickered, "Oh, i think shell be kinda like Kinny Kahl, don't you?"

Kyles face scrunched up, "I don't know... maybe?"

Stan looked at the two and spoke his part, "I think she'll be hot. People are saying shes relatives with another student,"

Again Kenny just shrugged her shoulders and let the boys talk on and on about what they think the new girl will be like till the bus comes.

"Do you think she'll be on the bus?" Stan asked.

"Oh im sure she will be," Cartman said with another snicker. Kenny glared at the wrestler who just chucked.

They got on the bus and Kenny noticed Stan and Kyle looking around it for a new kid. When they didn't notice one they sat down. Just like the day before.

Cartman leaned to Kenny and said, "So, you dressed as a girl under that?"

Kenny looked at her best friend annoyed, "yes"

Cartman smiled, "Oh i cant _wait_ to see this,"

"Yeah well you wont be seein' anything till first hour. I have ta go ta the principals office or some shit," She said looking out the window.

"girls shouldn't speak like that," Cartman said with a smirk. Kenny just punched him in the arm and the ride was silent till they got to school.

Kenny walked to the principals office past everyone. He heard kids of all grades talking about the 'new girl'. Little did they know it wasn't a new "girl" at all.

She walked into the office without knocking. the principal was sitting behind his desk with and , "Ah, Kenny. Your here,"

"well duh, you told me i had to come," she said with her voice muffled from the hood.

"What did i say about the hood?" the Principal said crossing his arms.

Kenny huffed and put the hood down revealing her face. She had black and blue clippies in her hair that was ruffled in a cute messy look from the hood. Her sister had put a pale pink colored lip gloss on her lips.

She saw all of their eyebrows raise, "There, now what do you want?"

The principal snapped out of it and spoke, "okay. i have decided you cannot wear your parka in class so will take you to your locker before he escorts you to class,"

rushed out of the room as the bell rang. She had to get to her class to make sure they didn't do anything bad before she got there. stood and fixed his shirt.

"Well lets go, m'kay?" He said and he too walked out of the office. Kenny looked back at the principal then followed him.

The halls were empty so she didn't have to hide while she took off her parka and snow pants. As they walked to her class she knew the counselor kept stealing glances at her.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" she said annoyed.

"Its just weird to see you as girl, m'kay?" He said as they came up to the room. he stopped her and said, "wait out here,"

She stood there annoyed as he walked in. After a minuet he came back to the door and nodded his head. Kenny took a deep breath suddenly afraid to go inside, "you can do this, just remember what Kevin and Satan said,"

She took a deep breath and walked into the room.

The room was quiet as she walked in. she looked at the ground. The class inspected the girl in the faded old blue tank top, ripped skinny jeans with stains on them, her usual faded green converse she had gotten from Stan a couple years ago. She had a old black jacket that belonged to her mother when she was teenager.

introduced her, "Children i want to introduce, Kendall McCormick. Once known as Kenneth McCormick,"

The whole classes faces went surprised. Kenny smiled fearfully, "uhh... hey guys. you can still call me Kenny though,"

"Okay, Kenny, go sit in your seat so we can get on with class," Mrs. Howard said as left.

Kenny stared at the ground as she walked to her seat next to Craig. Every eye followed her. She sat and sunk into her seat trying to get as small as she could.

continued with her lesson but no one was paying attention. They were all looking at the guy-yet girl- Kenny McCormick.

She saw a note slide onto her desk. She opened it and saw Craig s hand writing-

_Wholly shit. so u were a girl the whole time?_

Kenny sighed and replied,

_yeah..._

She gave it to him and he read it.

it landed back on her desk-

_uve pretended to be a girl for 11 years?_

Kenny cringed and wrote back,

_is it bad to say yes?_

She gave it to him. As he read it she saw him chuckle.

Next thing Kenny knew class was over and all her morning classes were filled with shocked faces, and awkwardness. At last it was lunch time.

She walked in alone and sat at a random seat and put her head down in her hands and tried to hide from all the looks she was getting from people.

Cartman walked over and sat next to her. When she felt his presence she lifted her head to look at him. He didn't say anything but put a plate of school spaghetti in front of her. She smiled thankfully and grabbed the extra fork he brought for her.

As she started eating, more and more people came in. It felt like the whole school was talking about her. She tried to ignore it and enjoy her spaghetti.

"You know you cant avoid talking to everyone forever right?" Cartman said eating his burger.

"Yeah... i don't know what ill say," She said and took a drink of the water he had also brought her. He has been buying her lunch for years now since she gave her money to Karen so she could eat too.

"Just tell them the truth. They'll understand eventually," he said, "Honestly i don't know what the big deal is. Your a girl, so what? Everyone should have noticed anyway. Your eyes were too feminine and even though you tried, your chest was still kind noticeable. Though i will say now that you aren't hiding them, You've got a nice rack Ken,"

Kenny stopped eating and punched him in the arm. He laughed and eventually she joined in. Her laugh had the cafeteria quieting down. It was a heavenly sound. It was loud, sweet and filled with emotion. No one had heard her real laugh and it was amazing.

"Dude," Cartman said. Kenny looked around and saw everyone once again looking at her silently. She felt like going to her locker to get her parka but pushed that feeling down, flipped them all off and went back to eating he spaghetti.

_**and there is the next chappie people! im going in between stories so yup...**_

_**and i cant seem to find that damn comic strip Mage of Hope... ill keep looking though!^3^**_

_**COFFEEEEEEE~siyera**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**REVISED**_

Kenny and Cartman talked to each other alone at their table till Stan and Kyle came over and sat down across from them.

It was silent.

Kenny didn't look up from her food while Stan and Kyle just kept staring at her.

"why didn't you tell us you were a girl?" Kyle asked quietly.

Kenny looked up and saw a sad look in Kyles eyes. It made her want to kill herself, even though she knew it would be useless. She looked back at her food, "..."

"Kenny? He's right. Why did you pretend to be a guy?" Stan said next.

Cartman tensed next to the blond girl who sighed. She looked up at the three of them and spoke, "It was just a huge misunderstanding that went a little too far. i thought that if i told you guys you would hate me,"

Kyle put a hand on hers and smiled, "We wouldn't have cared if you were a girl or not Kenny. Its not about the way you look or your gender. It matters whats on the inside. We love you Kenny,"

Kenny blushed and took her hand away and took a drink to hide it.

"Wow, that was a total Oprah moment," Cartman said breaking the tension. That earned him a punch in the arm from Kenny and scowl from Kyle.

Stan was still staring at Kenny. He never thought Kenny would look like this. He felt like he was going to hurl his brains out. Its a good thing he had gotten better at controlling his 'reactions'.

"Umm Stan? Why are you eye raping Kinny?" Cartman asked the raven haired teen.

Stan looked at Cartman, "What?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Hes just surprised Cartman. Its not everyday you find out your best friend is a hot girl,"

Kenny once again blushed but changed her face to a smirk, "So, Kyle? You think im hot?"

Kyle stared at her horrified. he stared getting red and stuttered, "w-w-well... ummm... y-yeah, i mm-mean l-like..."

Kenny laughed that angelic laugh once again. Kyle, Stan and Cartman were all in a trance from the noise, "Well its good Ive still got my perverted side, huh? New look, old Kenny. Am i right?"

She stood up and threw her food away. She waved goodbye to the boys at her table and walked out of the Cafeteria to her usual smoking spot.

**After Kenny left...Boys...**

Stan and Kyle looked at each other, then at Cartman who was back to eating his sandwich.

"So, im guessing by the way you didn't totally freak out like the rest of us, that you knew Kenny was a girl," Kyle inquired and started eating his salad.

Cartman grunted, "i am her 'super best friend' as you jew rat and hippie would call it. Though i will admit, id never seen her face. So that was a first for me,"

Stan swallowed his bite of his fry and spoke, "How log have you known she was a girl?"

Cartman didn't hesitate to say, "since we were 11,"

Kyle's fork dropped and Stan choked on his next fry.

"You knew she was a girl and didn't tell anyone? Your a real turd Cartman," Kyle said angrily.

Cartman put his hands up in mock surrender, "HEY! She made me promise not to tell. I thought she should be the one to tell everyone. She was planning on telling at graduation,"

"That's in like 2 years dude!" Stan exclaimed. Cartman just shrugged and went back to eating.

Suddenly a group of guys walked up to their table. Token, Clyde, Tweek, and Kevin.

"Hey losers," Clyde said in his deep voice. He was a jock on the same team as Stan. They were the football stars of SPH, even out of the seniours and juniors.

"What do you want homos?" Cartman asked them giving them his usual scowl.

"Did you guys know Kenny was girl?" Token asked sitting at their table with them. The other boys followed.

"Do you think we knew?" Kyle spat back, still steamed up from his conversation with Cartman.

"So he -GYAAAA- i means she lied to us -ACK!- all?" Tweek asked.

kyle nodded, but Stan spoke, "She only did it because she was afraid,"

Clyde looked confused, "Why would she be afraid?"

Cartman was annoyed at all the people and spoke, "UGGG let me explain the whole thing. She has always been a girl, She pretended to be a boy because we all thought she was a guy when we met her. She didn't tell us the truth because he was afraid we wouldn't want to be her friend anymore. Jeez,"

All the guys were quiet. Token spoke, "why would she think that? We are friends with a bunch of girls,"

"She though that since she had lied so long that we wouldn't want o be her friend for her lying for like 11 years," Cartman said taking a drink of his Gatorade.

"Well she did lie for a long time. I don't know how none of us had figured it out till now," Kevin said.

"Actually Cartman has known for the past 5 years," Kyle put in.

"WHAT!?" The boys said in unison.

"Jeeze, are you guys tryin to make meh def? Im her best friend! Plus i would have figured out one way or another. Its actually my doings that now you all know," Cartman said moving from his burger too his pudding.

"How did -GAHH!- did you Fi-EERR-nd out?" Tweek asked taking a drink of his coffee.

"I took her to Stark pond and she fell in. She almost drowned. Mind you this is before the TV thing, so i thought she was gonna die. I saved her and had to do CPR. Her hair was all over her face so i didn't see her face. When i unbuttoned her parka though, let me tell you, she had a pretty good rack for an eleven year old," Cartman said finishing his pudding.

"I know right! did you see the size of those tits? How the hell did she hide those?" Clyde asked.

"Dude, this is Kenny fuckin McCormick your talking about. Dude was just guy yesterday," Token said to his best friend.

Clyde shrugged, and Kevin replied, "But seriously though, how the hell in all of Hogwarts, did none of us notice?"

"That's what gets me confused too... i mean, she acted like a total pervert. Though i never really noticed she hit on the guys in school all the time, just as much as the girls. Hell shes hit on us! She also got out of PE," Kyle said thinking.

"How'd she do that?" Kevin asked.

"She told the school that she wasn't strong enough to do any of the sports. Being poor and stuff, malnourished you know? He bones can snap like a twig. That's why she dies so easily," Cartman said all that so naturally that they guys thought he must be heartless.

"You say it like it doesn't matter!" Kyle replied, "Why didn't you break that promise and just tell us? You've broken enough promises in the past, why not this one? Its not like you care for her, you don't care for anyone!"

Cartman looked at Kyle with a hateful gaze, "Maybe i didn't tell because, she was my only _true_ friend in this god forsaken town. Maybe I didn't tell because i do care for her. Maybe i didn't tell because i wanted to be the only one who knew? You may never know you jersey Fucking Jew,"

He then stood and walked out of the Cafeteria.

The boys at the table watched him go in silence.

Stan was the first to break the silence, "Did he just say he cared for her?"

The boys all looked at each other. There was something Cartman wasn't telling them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**After Kenny left...Kenny...**

Kenny leaned against the wall smoking a Bronson. She hated these kind, they left a gross flavor in her moth, but it was the only thing she found out of her mothers jacket pocket. She squinted her eyes at the light. She was the only one there at the moment so she basked in the silence.

At least she did till her peaceful moment was ruined by the fire escape door opening having a blue clad teen walk out and lean against the wall next to her. He too pulled out a cigarette, "light?"Kenny took out her bright pink lighter and lite his cigarette.

They stood there for a while smoking in silence.

"So, hows people been taking it?" Craig asked breaking the silence.

Kenny knew he was talking about the reactions of people, "its different than what i thought. People compliment me, and think its good that im showing my true self. Others shun me because i lied to them," she shrugged taking a drag of her cigarette, "doesn't matter. The people who matter have accepted me and that's all that matters,"

Craig looks at her with his piercing gaze, "Who said Ive accepted it?"

Kenny smirked at him flirtatiously, "who said you were on that list?"

Craig smirked. He didn't show his emotions to many people. Only his group, (sometimes), and her. For some reason he had always felt comfortable around her.

Suddenly the fire escape was banged open, and a teen in all black stalked, yes stalked, out. He looked pissed. Once his ruby gaze landed on the blond he stalked over to her.

She just stood there bored. He didn't scare her, "Damien,"

Craig looked worried.

"You didn't tell me you were the new girl. Hell you didn't tell me you were a girl at all! Does father know about this? Does he know about you?" Damien demanded of the bored looking girl.

"I didn't want to make it awkward. Kind of like why i didn't tell anyone here either. Yes your dad knows. He thought it was a good idea not to tell you also. Though i think it was just to mess with you, but hey? Im not him," Kenny replied and took another drag of her cigarette blowing the smoke into the prince of darkness's face.

Damien pulled away from the smoking girl. He looked her up and down. She wasn't ugly. But she was still a human. Filthy Filthy human scum. (even though he was half human),. he turned around and stalked back into the school.

Craig and Kenny looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"What the hell was up with that?" Craig said between laughs. It was out o his character to be laughing like this, But he couldn't help it. being around this girl made him feel giddy inside. And he didn't, he just didn't, EVER feel giddy. Anywhere.

"Hes just pissed about something that happened yesterday. No worries," Kenny replied.

Maybe this wont be so bad.

_**dun dun dunnnnnn... gihi jk anyway so yup tere you go.**_

_**Craig kinda out of character ik but its apart of the story.**_

_**soooo R&amp;R PLEAESE!**_

_**lol~siyera**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Kennys POV**

I never thought it would be such a big deal. I mean, i get that they just found out a guy they thought they had known turned out not to be a guy at all. Id start to freak out too!

I actually AM freaking out!

I hate they way everyone is staring at me, and i wish i had my parka. Stupid principal.

I feel naked. I shouoldnt have let Karen choose my clothes today... on the bright side the girls are taking me shoipping after my meeting with Mackey.

I walk through the halls silently looking at the ground. I can feel their eyes on me at all times. I was happy that most of them understood my explanation. Of course some where pissed i had lied, but those were the goths and other weirdos i diddnt talk to.

Except Damien.

He was pissed. He diddnt even look at me to acknoladge _**(idk how to spell that) **_i was there. It kindof made me feel bad. I know next time i die im going to have to face him. It made me feel better that Satan would have to also.

Apperently I must have zoned out cause i ran into someone.

"Oh Jeeze! sorry!" i heard that adorible sounding childish voice of Butters, "Oh, hi i diddnt see you sorry, im Butters!"

I look at the blond with a hunmmored smile. Did he not know it was me?

"Well, cutie, Im not gonna die so i guess im ok. Im Kendall by the way," I decided to have some fun with the naive blond.

"Oh, you must be the new girl! Sorry i wasnt here to welcome you this morning i was late to school because of a dentist appointment," Butters said blushing at my compliment.

I smirked. That must be why he diddnt know i was Kenny, "Its okay. And i already know everyone here so it wasnt much of a welcome,"

Butters looked confused, "You know everyone?"

I smiled warmly at him and saw him blush, "Yup! im actually related to one of the students here,"

Butters cocked hhis head to the side. The hallway was clearing out because class was about to atrt but i diddnt care. Me and Butters had the same class anyway, "Really? Maybe i know them. Who is it?"

I smirked and kept playing my game, "Oh Kenny McCormick. Im his twin sister!"

I saw Butters light blue eyes widen, "I-i diddnt k-know Kenny had a twin!"

I giggled, "Well, i stayed with our aunt because apperently twins were too much for our parents. Even though they had Karen after,"

Butters smile anyway. He really was adorible, "I see. Kennys- i mean- your- or i mean Both pf your parents are poor right?"

I nodded with the smile still on my face. The bell rang, "Shit! ive got to get to class!"

Butters nodded, "Hey can i walk you to class? Who do you have next?"

I smile, "Mr. Garrison,"

Butters smiled, "I have him too. actually so does Kenny!"

My face was starting to hurt from smiling so much. Another reason why i loved my parka was that i diddnt have to shpw my emotions cause nobody could see them, "Great!"

We walked to the class and walked in. Everyone stared at us. Kyle was about to say my name but i shook my head and mouthed, "dont". Kule looked confused but nodded.

looked annoyed that we ointerupted, "Oh so you decided to show up huh?"

Butters sat in his seat as i walked to and wispered in his ear, "Dont cal me Kenny. Im playing a trick on Butters, Call me Kendall okay?"

looked annoyed then smiled. He liked pranks and nodded, "Okay, Mrs. _Kendall_ i want you to take a seat next to Kyle. And be quiet so i can finish talking about how My little Pony Friendship is magic is for boys as much as girls,"

I raised my eyes brows and walked to Kyle. Everyoens eyes followed me as i sat down next to the red head.

Kyle leaned into me and spoke, "so what was up with that?"

I smirked and replied, "I told Butters i was Kenny McCormicks twin sister. Play along and tell everyone else to. I want to see how long it can last,"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "You really are the same Kenny arent you? Fine ill go along with your trick. So what do i call you?"

I looked around and saw Butters watchingf me along with everyone else, "Kendall,"

Kyle nodded.

Class went by fast and next thing i knew, the whole school knew that Butters thought i was Kennys McCormicks Twin sister. They all played along because thats just how SPH went. Either people thought it was funny or they diddnt care enough to tell Butters the truth.

I walked through the halls after school to Mackeys office. Craig was outside sitting down playing with a lighter outside the door. I sat next to him, "Hey Craig,"

"Ken," he said without looking away from the fire comming from the device.

"you know if a teacher sees you with that youll get suspended," I said in a bored tone.

"Like i care of im in this hell or not," He replied still not looking at me.

I sat up,rest one of my elbows on my kneee and rested my head in my palm as i looked sideways at him in a flirty way and said, "But i wont be able to see you if your not here,"

This made him look away from the flame to me. He stared at my position then at my face with his blank expression. We stared in eachothers eyes and neither wavered.

This was a game we played all the time. We would see who would break first. I always did because his gaze is just so intense, but i wasnt gonna give up so easily this time.

I dont know how long we were staring at eachother, but it was a while. He blinked every few seconds, and i would blink twice as fast.

"hmmm. You can come in now Kenny, Mkay?" Mackeys voice said pulling me away from his gaze. I saw him smirk in triumph as i glared at the counciler for making me lose. I stood and walked past Craig. But not before i winked at him.

Inside the office i saw a couch with abunch of colorful pillows. I also saw a bunch of posters on the walls such as, 'get high on pottry' and shit like that. I smirked when i saw that poster a thought about all the times i ahd gotten high with my brother.

"You can sit, mkay?" Mackey said nodding to the couch. I walke to the couch and sat down lazily, getting comfortable.

"Okay. I want you to be able to tell me anything, so i will just say now, mkay? That anything sadi inn this room stays in this room, Mkay?" Mackey said folding his hands on his desk. i nodded and played with a strand of my blond hair.

Maybe i should get highlights? Or maybe die the ends? I saw something really cool like that ona TV show once.

"Good. Now, can you please explain why you pretended to eb a boy, Mkay?" Mackey asked.

I shrugged, "I thought ive already told you this,"

Mackey shook his head, "No, Mkay? You told the principal and Mrs. Howard, Mkay? So please tell me. You can say stuff you didnt want to tell them too, i wont tell anyone, Mkay?"

I looked at him with slit eyes. What was he playing at? I would admit it would feel amazing to let it all out. He said noone outside this room would know. I would be able to tell him everything i couldnt tell Kevin, ro anyone else.

I sighed, "Okay, fine ill tell you everything okay?" Mackey nodded and leaned forward as i spoke, I ook a deep breath and strated from the beguinning, "Well My parents named me Kendall when i was born, but since they were too lazy to say all that they decided to call me Kenny for short. I grew to like it and used it insteda of my real name. Since i only had an older brother and my younger sister was still a baby, i had to wear his old hand me downs to school. I always wore his old Parka and snow pants. the parkak was still too big so it covered my face so the kids at school diddnt know i was a boy or a girl. The teachers didnt know either so when the kids thought i was a boy because of my clothes and name they couldnt correct them.

"I wasnt very girly from the very beguinning because of having an older brother, so i diddnt fot in very well with the girls, so i relied on the guys to bemy friends. I was welcomed in their group fast. One day a girl tried to play tag with the boys and they all practically told her to fuck off. They were at the age that girls were gross and had cooties you know? so when they thought i was a guy i diddnt correct them because i diddnt wnat to be outcasted like that. So everyone thought i was guy till the 3rd grade. i was old enough to relize thehy should know im a girl, but since i had gotten to know them and become their friends and get really close to them i was afraid they would reject me for lieing.

"i dont have a very good slef esteem already so i was just scared out of ,my mind of what they would think. Plus i knew i wasnt really pretty like Wendy or Bebe, so i kept the sherade going. I even made it seem like i was a pervert for emphisis. Though i really am a pervert, but i swing both ways so it didnt bother me that i hit on both boys and girls. I even had a girlfriend at one point. I made everyone think i got a blow job from her. She was whore and diddnt care anyway. She found out about my secrert though. But she dropped out in 8th grade so i was the only one who still keeps in touch with Tammy,"

I took a breath and decide to go ahead and tell him about my curse too, "I also have a curse. Everytime i died i would wake up in my bed and noone would even remember it happening except my family, and ithink the only reason they rtemembered was because apperantly everytime i die my mom gpoes through birth again and they put me in my bed in a parks and when i wake up im the same age as when i died. I tried to tell my friends but they diddnt beleive me. That was until that TV show came and did a documentary on South Park. _**(no real)**_ I died on national TV and a few days later after everyone saw me get blown up and see me sitting next to them they beleived me,"

"I know that part," Mackey said without the Mkay, "And it seems that we are out of time , Mkay? I will see you Next tuesday, Mkay?"

I nodded and stood up. I stretched. I dsiddnt notice how fats time went by while i was talking. I diddnt even get to tell Mackey everything. Oh well.

I walkd to the door and saluted Mackey in goodbye. I walked through the now empty halls of the school to my locker. I grabbed my Parka and snow pants and put them on. I diddnt zip up my parka or put the hood up. It was nice outside and i felt i diddnt need it.

Before i could even get off the school grounds i was bombarded wby girls.

"Reday for a makeover!" i heard one specific blond squeal. I shuddered at the thought of a makeover. As i said before im not girly.

I smiled arcastically and said, "Super!"

The girls smiled and dragged me to one of my least afvoret places in the world.

Ther Mall.

_**Sorry foir the long wait! So yeah i felt i needed to explain it all at once so it would make more sense you know? So there it is!**_

_**Anyway, i got other things to write, talk laters!**_

_**~siyera**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**WARNING!WARNING!WARNING! BEWARE! THERE IS MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO KNOW WHAT SEX IS DO NOT READ. IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN 10 YOU PROBUBLY WOULDNT UNDERSTAND ANYWAY...just warning you before hand.**_

_**Disclaimer: i dont own southpark... i wish i did tho...**_

**No one POV**

"OMG! This one is perfect!" one girl squealed holding a pink skin tight dress.

"Look at this! She would look great in this color!" anothe one said holding up a dark blue open back shirt.

"GIRLS! GIRLS! GILRS! Rememeber that she has to try them on first!" Bebe announced to the girls all croweded around the latest fashions in Forver 22, _**(parody of forever 21) **_

Kenny sighed as she sat in the dressing room trying on clothing after clothing. She ahd tried on dresses, skirts, shirts, pant shorts, shawls, jackets, shoes, even some hats. She was tired and had to get home soon so she could start dinner for Karen. She was going to use some leftovers from the chili from the nite before.

"Okay, I think these are anough clothes for now," Wendy said happily. _Oh really? I thought we were buying out the whole store!,_ Kenny thought as she looked at the dozens of bags the girls were holding. All filled with clothes they had bought for the blond, "Now we have to fin her a dress for the dance,"

Kenny laughed and walked up to wendy then, "Umm, you dont have to do that. Really, iim not planing on going,"

All the girils froze comically. Kenny looked at them with fear. Oh shit, what had she gotten herslef into now?

"No going?" Red repeated, "You have to go. Its like the biggest dance all the way till our proms!"

"Its true. Dances are big in the girl world, next to shoes, and the next 5 seconds of summer song thats comming out," Lola said, some girls nodding at what she said.

"But i really dont care about that kind of stuff. Im not very girly at all..." She mumbled.

WEndy and Bebe wrapped their arms around her like they have been her best friendes forever, "I know your new to the whole girl thing, acting like a guy for so long and all, but you can trust us to let you know all you need to know. That is why we got you new clothes. Next we are going to get your hair cut, and get some makeup. Then we will go to Dubs _**(debs) **_and get you a sexy dress for the lucky guy who will take you!" WEndy said happily.

Bebe had glazed over eyes and acreepy sm,ile on her face, "I can just imagine. All the guys, lining up to ask you. I can tell youve got almost every guy in school after you. And why wouldnt they? You have this nateral beauty, that i could only wish for! You have to flaunt it girl!"

Kenny smiled scared. These girls were crazy.

They then fragged her into a salon. They did her hair and makeup. Kenny diddnt get to look in the mirror at all till it was done. When she turend around to face the girls who were sitting in the salon chairs next to her they all agsped, some squeeled, some nodded in approval.

"OMG KENNY! You look great!" Bebe said.

Kenny looked at the mirror that she was given and did a double take.

They had trimmed her hair where she diddnt have any split ends, and had died the tips muli-color, They had conditioned it so it looked even more silky and shiny than it already naterally did. They hadalso done her makeup. She had black eyeliner encircling her eyes, making the blue pop out like never before. She stared at herslef in shock.

"See? You are really hot kenny. I dont know why you hid all this but im happy your arent naymmore. And im not rtying to be agy whe i said that," Bebe said.

Kenny sighed, "Lets go get the damn dress and get it over with,"

The girls cheered, payed for their makeovers and ran to Dubs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenny walked into his house. It was filled with her mother yelling at the tv about some show, he father, passed out next to her.

She shook her head and walked to her room. Inside she saw Kevin sitting on his bed reading some book. Whe she walked in he looked up and his eyes widened. kenny took off her Parka.

"The girls took me to the mall," She said and shivered.

Her brother set the book down and smiled, "I like it. And your hanging out with other girls, thats good,"

Kenny shrugged and layed down on her own bed, "I dont know. They are all worried about all this stupid crap, with shoes, and 50 shadw of summer or something. Did you know that your popularity is based on the sixe of your boobs? Thats why Bebe is one of the most popular girls in school. Lolas at teh bottom, poor girl... But guess what number i am?"

Kevin looked at her confused at her babbling, she diddnt wait for him to answer, "Im the new number one! Do you know whats that mean? I have bigger tits than Bebe Stevens," She sighed, "Do you think guys base popularity on the size of their dicks?"

Kevin just laughed out loud at that. Kenny looked at her brother and threw a dirty rag from the floor at him, "Sorry sorry, thats just funny. i thought you would know because you were a guy for 11 years,"

Kenny layed back down, "Whenever they would start talking about dicks i would always leave. Im a perv but i dont want to be mistaken for gay,"

"Welll thats good to know," Kevin said sarcastically, "So, lets see the new clothes you got, shall we?"

She shuffled through the multipal bags on the floor, he held up a black lacy panties, "Really Kenny? Just cant wait can you?"

Kenny snatched the underwear from him and suffed it back in the bag, her face was red, "God, Kevin! Im a girl, i want to be at leats attractive!"

Kevin fell into a fit of giggles, "Ken, you dont need sexy panties to be sexy, have you seen your self lately? You are one sexy mother fucker, you could easily get any guy you want,"

kenny shrugged and walked to the door, "I still want to be sexy, dont judge me,"

She walked out leaving her brother to laugh his ass off. She walked down the stairs and heard her parents voices yelling at eachother.

She sighed and tried to walk to the Kitchen as quitely as she could. She wasnt quite enough cause she heard her father yell, "Who the fuck are you? What are you doing in my house you little whore!"

Kenny turned around to see her father pinting a shotgun at her. Great, she knew where this was going. She sighed and felt herself fall in to a deep darkness called death.

She woke up in abed this time.

She looked around and saw the antichrist sitting at a desk playing with a doll that had pins and needle in it.

"Welcome back Kenny," he said in a monotone voice like Craig. He diddnt look at the blond girl who got out of bed and stretched.

"hey Dame," she said casually feeling the aura comming from the black haired teen. It was an evil angery aura that made her shiver, "Why am i in your bed?"

Damian looked at her with a 'are you stupid?' look and said, "If you want me to let you roll into the lava river, tell me now, so ill know in the future,"

The girl chickled and shook her head fluffing her hair, "Id rather wake up in your bed than in lava," Damian gave her a wierd look, and Kenny jjust relizewd how her state ment sounded, "Not that i WANT to wake up in your bed... Uggggg, just tell me when to shut up,"

The antichrist chuckled and put the doll down turning to the blond, "I have a favor to ask of you,"

Kenny looked at him with intrest, "And what is that?"

"Well, Father has been unusually quiet recently and om afraid it might be some guy problems And it seems like you are the only person he will talk to about it. So will you plesae talk to him and see what is wrong? I know he can be a pain in the ass, but i dont like to see him like this," Damien said all in one breath.

Kenny smirked, "I diddnt think you cared that much, Dame," Keny sadi and got out of the bed, "But hey, poeple are full of suprises,"

Damien smirked back at her, "Like you have anyroom to talk. You were a boy just yesterday,"

Kenny smiled and shrugged, "What can i say? Im fucked up, I already know that,"

She waved and walked out of the room. She heard The pale teen say, "Fuck," In a exasperated voice as she walked away from the room.

She walked down the halls lost in thought. When she mde it to Satans office it seemed like only a minuet had passed but she knew she had walked all the way from one side of the castle to the other.

She went inside without knocking. That was her first mistake. He eyes widened as she saw Satan leaning on his desk, while Saddam was behind him, she froze in her spot, Her second mistake.

Saddam moved back and forth doing what Kenny knew as, anal fucking, Satan, "Oh yeah bitch! You know you like it dont you! Say it, say you love it and that your my biotch Satan, say it!"

Kenny couldnt move. The two seemed to not have noticed her yet. She felt her face heat up.

Satan was under the small man wincing with his eyes shut as he moaned and gasped, "Im your Bitch Saddam! I love it! Harder! Harder!"

Saddam gave a hard thrust as he gave the dark king a triumphaant smirk and said, "Why of course. Since you asked nicely,"

Before she could see anymore Kenny scrambled out of the room unnocticed and shut the door. She stood there for a few minuets Leaning on the wall with one hand and covering her eyes with the other.

She had seen some pretty fucked up shit, Having reda all those porn magazines in the past. But that was just too... ugggg. She shook her head in disgust.

Its not like she had anything against gays, she actually was bi herself, (you have to adsmit she had to be if she was a guy for 11 years) But that was just a little too up close for her. She was going to be scarred for the rest of her life now.

She sighed and walked away still in a daze from what she had just seen. She bumped into someone knocking both them nad her on the ground, "Shit sorry. Im a little out of it at the moment,"

The persone stood up and helped her up, "Its okay. I was preoccupied as well. Hey do you know if Satans in his office or not?"

Kenny looked up and noticed it was Walt Disney. She was confused and crossed her arms, "Why do you wanna know?"

He had a bouqet of flowers and a stuft plush doll of Donal Duck in a devil costume, "I came to givbe him a gift for our 3 month anniversery,"

Kenny unfloded her arms. Wait, wasnt Satan just inside his office fucking Saddam? Shouldnt that emna tey are back together? But i thought i broke them up... Wait! Is Satan two timing Disney?

Kenny smiled innocently, "Im sorry, i was just there. He left a note saying he would be out for the next couple hours. He said hed be back around 3oclock a.m. you can go and walk around awhile, as you wait,"

Boy was Satan gonna owe her big time. Disney nodded and thanked her as he walked away from her nad Satans office. She looked at the doors that he was now 20 feet away from and shivered.

"Ative only got," She looked at her watch, "Ten minuets left in this hell hole," She smield to herself, "Hey i just made a pun!"

She giggled as she walked around waiting to be reborn.

_**And Im finished. That chapter took a while to write... I know idk if i would count that as a sex scene or not... srry for adding that in tho. I know i might hafta change the rating to M. Cause im pretty sure this is MATURE!**_

_**Anyway. Im sorry for the slow update i kind had a writers block but im back baby!**_

_**anyway R&amp;R, and than you Cho Tamazaki, Mage of Hope, and for favoriting my story. And thank you,Animexluver1, EmoBunnyPop, and The Legend of Zelda Fangirl (i love zelda too^3^) for liking nad following my story. **_

_**Im ERTERNALLY greatful...that was very formal, gihi.**_

_**BUT YEAH! R&amp;R PLEASE! **_

_**thank for reading the fucked upnesss of my mind~siyera**_


	9. authors note

I want you all to know that i have enjoyed writting for you sooo much. You all made me happy and feel good about myself.

I love writting nad wish i could finish this story and my others... but im not sure i can...

I guess youll find out in the next couple days...

anyway,you dont have too worry just some crap thats going on with me thats all ^3^

im sorry, i know that i never got a chance to finish this but if i dont update in the nextmonth at the most... someone else can 'adopt' my stories... just as long as you let people know that i was the original writer gihi.

Im very sorry about this inconveinience... i love you guys.

and rememebr that if anything is going on, always think about the good stuff. Even if its just that maybe you got the cookie you wanted at lunch today. as long as its good.

and dont be afraid to talk to someone if you want to... trust me on that one.

no matter the size of your problem its important.

Just like i stated in 'Not So Diffrent', when i had kenny say all those things to clyde, it wasnt just for him. it was all true. i was hoping that you guys would be able to take a lesson from that.

Dont follow in my lead. Im a terrible person. No matter if i write good, act nice, am a good friend. I know im a terrible person.

But that dfoesnt mean you have to be too.

So yeah, im sorry, but read the first couple paragraphs again.

I guess ill see you guys sometime i the next month... maybe.

~Siyera Mea Angelic King (SMAK101)


	10. PLEASE READ!

OK so this is a authors note. first of all i know ive been neglectful of this story. but ui was reading reviews and the story and i just... dont like what i did to it and i think i could do so much better so im going to re write it ok?

ill start from the beginning and fix my spelling and grammar errors. i will make it more understandable and more fluent. so no worries ill fix it up and it will be much better!

and to you Guest. who reviewed on chapter 2, November 28 2014. i am sorry i made something taht is an embarrassment to all writers everywhere. if you do not like it then do not read it. Not only could you have been nicer about it, you were a total bitch about it. I am sorry but even if someone was a super bad writer i wouldnt have been so hard on them. So chill your grill cheese.

and i would use spell check if i freaking had it but i dont because i only write on word pad because im too poor to pay for something else and im too lazy to go and put a comma there or an apostrophe, so sue me. i will fix it and you can go and suck on it after i am done fixing it.

Just remember i diddnt fix it for you because you suck balls, i fixed it for the peole who read my story but still pulled through.

anyway sorry for blowing up on you, random stranger. i know you were probably trying to help me but you really need some practice on your part cause that was just plain insensitive.

anyway. thx for commenting and reading it though. and i know you like the idea or else you wouldnt have read it at all.

good day to you people. thanks for dealing with my rants and stupidness. just remember that this is one of my first couple stories too. but i will fix it.

love you all... srry for blowing up on you Guest.

oh and on my other authors note im sorry about that... i was having a hard time and i diddnt handle it well and thought i was going to do something bad to myself. but as you can see after months and months later it did not work. so here i am. no worries im ok and i will try to rewrite as fast as i acn

~siyera


End file.
